1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic breading machines having an automatic flour return, automatic sifting and removal of the dough balls.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an automatic breading machine in which the flour is reused by conveying to the inlet end of the machine to permit all of the flour to be used up without possible contamination by handling.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.